J. Worthington Foulfellow
' J. Worthington Foulfellow' is the one of the first two major antagonists encountered by Sora in his return visit to Prankster's Paradise. He and his minion Gideon take the wooden puppet to both Stromboli and Pleasure Island. Personality Honest John is how many animated foxes are portrayed; sly and sneaky. He is also very smart and convincing. He has taken the "easy road" to success, and has never attended school. As a result, despite his cunning and persuasiveness, he can barely read or write. He is also not immune to being swindled himself, as Stromboli bought Pinocchio from him for far less than a living puppet would be worth. Honest John is remarkably persuasive, and can convince almost anybody to do what he wants. His plans are reliable and clever, but are often spoiled by his sidekick, Gideon. He is also not unwilling to kill in order to make money, and is entirely without conscience, fearing only the law and the Coachman. Role in Reconnect Previous History in Kingdom Hearts The Litte Wooden Boy Foulfellow and Gideon are out taking a stroll while recalling a scam involving Stromboli when they notice a living puppet. At first they don't realize but soon enough, Foulfellow cooks up a new get-rich-quick scheme. He plans of selling Pinocchio to fame puppeteer Stromboli. Foulfellow and Gideon "befriend" Pinocchio convincing him that the life of an actor is the best life. He teaches Pinocchio of the "easy road" to success. Foulfellow's persuasive words convinces the puppet and they head off to Stromboli's caravan. The Coachman's proposition Later on, Foulfellow and Gideon are seen at the Red Lobster Inn speaking with the Coachman for a proposition. The crafty fox at first recalls the success of his latest scam: selling Pinocchio to Strombolli as his star attraction. He further emphasizes this success by flanting off the proceeds he made out of it before finally asking the Coachman about his plan. The job is to collect "stupid little boys" and gather them up to take to Pleasure Island. Foulfellow knowing the mystic area and the forbidden law, fears the worst for the boys to be collected. Once the Coachman reveals his true evil face, Foulfellow and Gideon become his henchmen rather than his partners (despite the Coachman's promise to pay them handsomely) and listen carefully to the directions. Pleasure Island For Me During their collecting, Foulfellow and Gideon run into Pinocchio once more. To trick the boy this time, they act as doctors and doop the puppet into believing he has the illness of "allergic". Foulfellow claims the only cure is a vacation to Pleasure Island and offers him a ticket (a playing card). Despite Pinocchio's desire to return home, Foulfellow and Gideon take the boy to the Coachman's coach anyway. The duo are not seen for the remainder of the visit, but are mentioned. Current Role in Reconnect The events that Foulfellow took part in took place in the past before his world of Prankster's Paradise was destroyed by the Heartless. Once Sora entered the Realm of Sleep and unlocked the keyhole of the world, Foulfellow was among those freed from sleep, and immediately set out to regain his status with the Coachman. However, Pete found him first and recruited him and Gideon to his gang of freelance agents for Maleficent, placing him in the role of the Evil Genius. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Pete's Gang Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Enemies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Epic Mickey Category:Disney's Adventures on Whells Category:Non-Fanon Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes